When You're Gone
by Lolita16
Summary: Edward left in new moon. Bella never jumped off the cliff, Edward never came back and Charlie sent Bella to Phoenix. Three years later Bella is a singer, has a daughter and is married, but don't be fooled, everything is not what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my new story. I know a lot of you want to read my new chapters for Twilight princess and Out of hard! Out of mind, but I have been thinking of this story fo a lond time now. This is actually the first fanfic I've ever written. I've never thought of posting it on fanfiction, but decided to do it anyway. The nex chapter of out of hart out of mind is still not finished, But I'll post is as soon as I am finished. Princess twilight however will have to wait, because I'm still not done with rewriting the first 13 chapters, but I promise to post it soon. I'm working them and another story, but that's not going to be posted for some time. Well, here is the first chapter, I hope you like it. **

Disclaim: I do not own twilight because I am not Stephanie Meyer, obviously, because I wouldn't be writing fanfictions if I was. Instead I would be writing a fifth book for the twilight saga instead.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Family**

"Bella, we're leaving."

"When you say _we_—," I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.  
"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."  
"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."  
"Where you are is the right place for me."  
"I'm no good for you, Bella."  
"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."  
"My world is not for you," he said grimly.  
"What happened with Jasper—that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"  
"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."  
"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay—"  
"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me.  
"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.  
"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.  
"No."  
…._  
__I don't want you to come with me__  
_…._  
_"Don't. Don't do this."  
"You're not good for me, Bella."

_I don't want you_

"If… that's what you want."

He nodded once.

….  
_You're not good for me_  
….

"I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

_This will be the last time you'll ever see me._

He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human—your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

"And your memories?" I asked.

_It will be as if I'd never existed._  
….

"Well"—he hesitated for a short second—"I won't forget. But _my _kind… we're very easily distracted."

"distracted?" I asked.

**(A/N I added this part because it fits with my story)**  
"Yes. I'm sorry to tell you that you were one of those distractions. I've let this on for too long. Your human, Bella"

The statement hurt more than him telling me he didn't want me. Because now he admitted that it was because I'm human. Just a human. Nothing special.

"I guess we'll head to the Denali coven. I'm excited to see some of my kind there. I've missed them a lot"

He didn't say it directly, but I knew what he was trying to tell me.  
"Tanya." I said.

"Yes, she's one of them.'

….  
_My kind…we're very easily distracted._  
….

He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."

"Alice isn't coming back," I realized.

He shook his head slowly, always watching my face.

"No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?" My voice was blank with disbelief.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."

I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate.

….

_They're all gone_

…

_She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you_

….  
"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.

"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward.

I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed.

"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin.

There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.

He was gone.

….

_Goodbye, Bella._

….  
With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that my action was useless, I followed him into the forest. The evidence of his path had disappeared instantly. There were no footprints, the leaves were still again, but I walked forward without thinking. I could not do anything else.

I had to keep moving. If I stopped looking for him, it was over.

Love, life, meaning… over.

* * *

"Bell? Earth to Bella. Are you listening?"

Someone asked me. I looked around to see Luc sitting next to me, holding a book in his hands and trying to get my attention.

"Uhm, what?" I looked at Luc trying to remember what he had been saying. It was kind of ironic how I hadn't even heard a single word of what he had said, while my kind has super hearing. It wasn't that I hadn't heard what he had been saying, I just wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again? I was daydreaming."

Luc sighed. "Are you ok? You've been kind of out of it the past week."

"I'm ok, it's just that tomorrow is my birthday. Human birthday." I added, though I was sure he already had guessed what I had meant.

Luk nodded. He knew that my human birthday was something I never enjoyed. Of course we never celebrated it, but I never really told him what had happened.

"What is it with your birthday that gets you so down, every year?"

"It's nothing. It had to do with -."

I cut off at the end. I have never told Luc about him. He knew that there was something and that it probably had to do with a guy, but that was about it.

"Well you better snap out of it, because we need to go pick up Allie. You know how she is." He mumbled.

I gave him a little smile. "Yes Luc, I know how my daughter is."

Allie never liked waiting, no matter what, and of course she always got what she wanted.

Allison Rose Renesmee Dwyer Swan, Allie for short, is just three years old. She is the cutest little girl I've ever seen, but then again all parents probably say that about their own child.

"Where's Lizzy?" I asked, looking around.

"She and Stefan went shopping." He sighed.

Elisabeth and Stefan were both with Luc before I came along. The three of them have been together for over 90 years. Elisabeth and Luciandro Fernandez knew each other before that. They have known each other since birth, because Lizzy and Luc are cousins. Their fathers were brothers, that's also the reason why they look so much alike, but Lizzy is a few years younger than him.

Luc was 20 when he was changed, while Lizzy is still 17.

Luc was changed by a vampire who had actually hoped he's become her mate, but it didn't work out as they both wanted, so they separated. They're still friends and Amy visits us sometimes. She's been here two times since I've joined the family, but that was just so she could meet me and Allie.

After Luc was changed he asked Amy to change Lizzy, because Lizzy was dying – guess what – of the Spanish influenza.

They were wondering around, after saying goodbye to Amy, and met Stefan. Lizzy and Stefan have been inseparable ever since.

They're the "I-can't-keep-my-hand-to-myself-and-want-to-show-how-much-I-love-you-to-everyone-type".

Lizzy also loves everything that is girly.

Shopping, make-up, dresses, you name it and she's obsessed with it.

It's hard for me to enjoy those things with her, because she reminds me so much of Alice. But at least she's not playing Barbie-Bella with me every chance she gets. She did try, but gave up asking because I just wouldn't give in. It does help that she doesn't have the same ability to make me do everything she wants by making me guilty, like Alice had.

So she decided to play Allie-Barbie instead, and Allison loves it. She has that from Renee.

"Well, when are they coming back? You know she needs to make new shields around us." I groaned. "The last one is fading as we speak and I don't think it's a good idea if we pick up Allie when the shield disappears. I think the other kid's will notice that we're sparkling like diamonds in the sun." I said sarcastic.

"I know, I know. She promised to be here on time." He put his arms around me. "Relax"

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm over reacting. It's just that, I'm kind of in a bad mood and I just don't want to take the risk of her being late."

"It's ok." He sighed. "You know, it's just a stupid birthday"

"You're right. I just can't help it. It brings back so many memories."

"Ah, memories. I get it." he sighed.

"Do you?" I asked, feeling slightly guilty for my behavior.

"Yes, I do" He kissed me on the cheek. "I know that something happened to you, something you don't really like to remember. I've known that since the first day I saw you cry under that tree. Actually I already knew it when you ran out of the cafeteria."

I smiled, remembering the first day we met. It's wasn't really a pleasant meeting, but I can see the humor of it now that I look back at it.

I had just moved in with Renee and it was the first day of school. I went straight to my classes and ignored everyone. A few people I sat next to in class tried talking to me, but I gave short unsatisfying answers, so they gave up after some time.

I was in the cafeteria, about to sit down at a random place when I saw them.

Lizzy, Stefan and of course Luc. I knew exactly what they were, as soon as I saw them.

Instead of ignoring them like I did with everyone else, I actually ran out of the cafeteria, dropping my tray as I went.

It had been so hard to see them after trying to forget about the existence of vampires for months. It had been as if the hole in my chest, that I had by then learnt to live with, had been ripped open once again.

Luc had followed me outside, to see if I was ok. Of course they had noticed that I had ran away after seeing them, so they sent Luc to see if I was a danger.

He found me under a tree, crying and holding my chest as if I were in pain. He asked me if he could do anything for me but I just gave him a death glare and told him to leave me alone.

And him being Luc, he didn't listen. He followed me for weeks, trying to befriend me. I shot down every offer of friendship and tried to ignore him, not that it helped.

At the end, when he got on my last nerve, I gave him the answer he and his family had been waiting for.

....

"_You know what? I've had enough of this. I know what you are." I snapped at him. Luc gasped from behind me and whirled me around. _

"_You what?" _

"_I said I know. I know everything, already have before I even met you. You're a vampire. I know" I turned around to leave but not before adding. "Get over it and leave me alone."_

But as expected he didn't leave me alone after that either. He followed me and cornered me after school.

"_How?" Was the only word he could get out of his mouth. _

"_You're not the first vampire I've met" I shrugged casually, but winced at the same time._

"_Are you going to tell? Because no one would -"_

"_Believe me?"I cut him off, finishing his sentence "I know I'm not stupid. I don't plan on telling anyone, because first of all it's not my business and second of all I don't care." _

He looked at me as if I had lost my mind, which I probably had.

"_Look." I said after my failed attempt at getting away from him. "If I had any interest in blowing your cover as the happy normal human family, I would have done it already. And I probably wouldn't have been so stupid as to tell you that I know. Don't you think?" _

_He thought about it for a bit but looked at me skeptically. _

"_How many times do I have to tell you? I. DONT. CARE!" I said, making a sentence out of every word. _

_..._

He let me go after that and I didn't hear from him, or see him for two whole weeks. And just as I was about to think he'd finally left me alone, he appeared again. Standing in front of my house, obviously waiting for me.

...

"_Ugh" I groaned. "Can't you just leave me the hell alone?" _

_..._

I had planned on going inside without letting him in, but of course he blocked my way. And I wasn't stupid enough to try and outrun a vampire, again.

I had learnt that lesson from James.

...

"_No." he simply said._

_..._

We have been together since then. I eventually gave up and tried to become friendly to him. It was hard at first. Everything he did reminded me of _them_.

Lizzy was so excited to meet me and wouldn't leave me alone after that either. Stefan had liked me instantly but was very subtle about it. He used to complain about my human reactions, but I could see that he didn't mind them at all. We became friends and Renee was thrilled. I had finally began going out of the house. I went over to their house whenever I had to get out of the house. Mostly just to let Renee think that I had gone partying, was sleeping at friends houses and so on.  
They didn't mind me staying over, they even loved it, and it made Renee happy. I hated sleeping over at their house, but it was better than sleeping at home. At least Renee didn't hear my screams when I woke up from another nightmare.

I had moved to the basement, because it was soundproof. I told Renee that it was because I didn't want to bother her with my music. I had started playing Guitar and Piano. I had a little keyboard and an old guitar of Phil's.

The nightmares were a little bit harder to keep from the them, since vampires have super hearing and all.

Surprisingly, and much to my delight, they never bothered me about it. Luc once tried talking to me about them and I just tell him to butt out.

We were very honest to each other and he understood me very well, so he knew that he shouldn't ask about it again, and he didn't.

Now that I am a vampire myself I don't have to worry about nightmares anymore.

"They're almost here" Luc said. He had once again buried his nose in his book. Our love for books was one of many things we had in common.

I nodded, not doubting him. Luc had his own way of knowing someone's whereabouts. He could sense vampires from miles away. Especially vampires he had a bond with. And what bond is stronger than the bond of family? Humans were an exception to his gift as long as they didn't have a bond with him. He could sense Allie as well, but not as well as Stefan, Lizzy and me. He could sense her the same way he sensed a strange vampire.

A few seconds later Lizzy and Stefan came through the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Lizzy started apologizing as soon as she saw me sitting on the couch.

"Lizzy" I started, "How can you be late? On a day like this? You know our shield won't hold much longer. How were we supposed to pick up Allie on a sunny day like this without our shields?"

"I am soo sorry. I really am, but I'm here now. I'll start with the new shield right now." She walked over to me and took my hand, closing her eyes.

A second later she opened her eyes and stepped away.

"See. It's ok, I fixed it, you can pick up Allie without any problems."

I sighed. "Thank you."

She smiled at me and moved towards Luc to renew his shield too.

Lizzy's gift is something really special. She is the only reason we vampires can live in such a sunny place like Phoenix. Her power is some kind of one way shield. Sun can shine on our skin, but the sparkles that our vampire skin produces can't pass through the shield. So we can walk around in the sun without problem. The only thing is that the shield doesn't stay on forever. It only lasts so long. Lizzy's shield is automatic and can last as long as she wants it too, but our shields start disappearing after some time. It fades slowly so the humans don't see it, but we notice the difference. Our skin starts glowing a little bit in the sun, until the shield fades completely in just a few minutes. If we forget to make a new one as soon as the shield starts fading we'll have a big problem.

It happened once with Luc. Lizzy had gone hunting and he was in the mall with Allie. They were in the car when Luc's shield started fading. He had immediately parked the car under a tree and his shield disappeared completely after a few minutes, so he was stuck there with Allie until Lizzy rushed to him to help him.

That's why I was on edge every time our shields started fading just a little bit.

"Come on Bell we can go. We don't want to keep Allie waiting right?"

I followed him to the car and we drove off to pick up Allison from her friend's house.

* * *

**So this was the first chapter. Please tell me what you think of it.**

**Bye bye. **

**Ow and btw: if you know a great fanfic about twilight or Harry Potter (it doesn't matter if you write it yourself) please send me the title and the name of the writers profile. I'm going to post a "favorite story(stories) of the week" with every chapter. **

**Favorite stories of the past weeks: **

**Reading the Philosopher's stone (and the rest of the books(Yes I've read them all) By: **_**jlmill9**_

**Next Generation reading the Philosopher's stone (and the rest of the books(Yes I'm reading them all once again. I'm currently reading the second book) by: Choises HP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, normally I write about something in this part of my chapters. The only thing I want to do now, before I let you read the chapter is thank Blueeyedprincess100**** for telling me to read the immortal instruments by cassandra claire, because I am totally obsessed with it. It was one of the best series that I've ever read. They were just amazing. So THANK YOU. (I hope you read this btw.) **

**Disclaim: I do not own twilight, even though I wish I did. I even dream about it, but that's all it's going to be: a dream. So I decided to do the closest thing I could find to owning Twilight. It's called FANFICTION! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: White Rose**

"Mommy" Alison exclaimed as soon as she saw me, and stumbled towards me.

I smiled as I saw her making her way towards me as soon as she could. She was almost three, so walking was not one of easier things for her to do. I loved the way she walked.

"Hi, baby." I smiled, hugging her to me. "Did you have a nice time with Rachel?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Uhuh, and her mommy made us bownies"

I laughed at the last word. "Oh, she made brownies? That's yummy" I looked up at Megan, Rachel's mother, who was standing at the front door with Rachel.

"Hallo Megan and you too Rachel. Thank you - " I started saying but Megan stopped me.

"It's ok Bella. You know how much I like having Allie over. She really is a sweet girl."

I smiled at her.

"Mommy" Allie pulled at my shirt to get my attention, so I looked down to see what she wanted. "Can Rachel come over tomowow?"

"Of course she can, but you have to ask her mommy."

Allie's head instantly turned towards Rachel's mother.

"Can she?" She asked, smiling her crooked smile.

I winced inwardly as I saw her smile. It was just like her fathers. I pitied Megan at the moment, because no one was able to say no to Allie when she smiled like that. I remember my own reaction to that same crooked smile a few years ago.

_Her smile…his smile…his eyes…his hair color…his smell._

_God Bella! is not the time to think about that! I hissed at myself. _

"Uhm, sure honey" Megan smiled at her.

"Come on baby, it's time to go home, Luc is waiting in the car."

Allison nodded, said goodbye to Megan, hugged Rachel and took off towards the car. She was always so full of energy and – surprisingly- wasn't clumsy at all, something which I was very happy of. She had the grace of her father and the energy that could rival with Alice.

I smiled sadly, when I thought of Alice. I missed her so much. If I could just see her one more time, even if it was to say goodbye or just to hug her. I would take anything I could get right now, even just a few seconds.

I thankes Megan again for everything and followed Allie.

"So Rosie what do you want to do today?" I heard Luc asking Allie when I got into the car. Luc loved calling Allie all kinds of different names, but Rosie was Allies favorite, because she had an obsession with roses. It probably had something to do with her name. While most girls loved to be called princesses, Allie loved to be called a rose.

"I want to go to White Rose" Allie exclaimed, bouncing in the backseat. White Rose was the club/café we owned. It used to be F3V. F for Fernandez and 3V for three vampires, but Luc decided to rename it when Allie and I joined the family. He wanted to call it La Bella Rose, but decided to use one of the meanings of my name, which is white.

"Are you going to the club tonight?" Luc asked me.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess. I don't know." I said looking out the window enjoying the sun on my face.

"Well, then that means were going to the club" Luc sniggered as Allie started laughing and clapping her hands in excitement.

"Can I also hear the new song?" She pleaded.

"Ok, baby, you can hear the new song." I smiled, looking in the back mirror. It was so easy to make her happy, just by doing little things.

"I'll just check backstage, can you get Allie something to eat?" I asked Luc when we arrived at the club.

A long line was already forming outside and it wasn't even dark yet. White Rose was really popular in Phoenix. It wasn't just because of the good food and beautiful interior, but mostly the music. We had all the best singers in town, because almost everyone wanted to sing in our club. A lot of our singers eventually got a contract if they were good enough. So we always had an open spot for new talents. It was quite easy to get job in our club, you just had to have the talent. F3V used to have two singer and no one else could get in, but we changed a lot of things when I started working here as well. I wanted to be able to do something good for others. There were a lot of good singers in Phoenix, who just didn't have the money or connections to do anything with their talent. That's why I asked Luc if it was ok to hold auditions. Not only do we help people do something with their talent, we also pay them enough to live on. The club is very successful so everyone who works in White Rose had a good salary.

"Hey Bella" Daren said, slapping my ass lightly with a newspaper.

"Hi Daren" I laughed. "You really know how to charm the ladies don't you?"

"Well I've been told that they actually work, so…" He trailed off.

"Ha, ha, well to bad I'm married huh?" I said, winking at him while pointing at my wedding ring.

"Dang, I totally forgot." He joked.

I was very close to everyone at White Rose. Daren was a very talented singer and has worked here for almost as long as me. He did get other offers, but he really liked it here and told me that it was pointless to work somewhere else where he would have less fun and the same salary. Daren was actually quite wealthy and only worked here for fun. He had his own band and played at parties, weddings and such.

"Well, now that we are talking about jour charming and wonderful husband, where is he?" Daren asked me, picking up a few boxes next to me.

"Oh, he's at the bar with Allie, probably getting her something to eat, if he hasn't already."

"Ooh, Allie-Belly is here?" His smile grew bigger. Everybody who knew Allison had a soft spot for her. She had them all wrapped around her finger as soon as they met them. It was probably because of her smile or her amazing eyes. I was so happy when I saw them the first time. Allie had her father's green eyes.

"Yes, Allie-Belly" I mimicked his excited voice "is here."

"Ok, uhm, I'll just go see Luc then." He muttered and walked towards the bar. I giggled as he passed me.

"Oh, wait, where is Tina?" I asked.

"In the changing room" He said, before he disappeared behind the corner.

"Hi Tina" I greeted the blond girl in front of the mirror as I walked into the girls changing room.

"Hi Bella." Tine said, while applying her mascara.

Tina was a very sweet girl. She was one of our new singers. She was a little bit rough around the edges, but I think that she will sound a lot better after some training.

"Do you think it's ok if I go on after you? Just once. Allie is here and she wants to hear the new song." I asked her.

"Sure" She beamed at me. "It fine, really, I hope Allie enjoys it. Please give her a kiss for me later, ok?"

"Ok, but hurry you're almost up." I said. I made sure her hair, make-up and dress was ok and wished her good luck. Her song was beautiful. She was singing Stranger by Hilary Duff. She had a great voice and her performance was perfect, just like I knew it would be.

I quickly fixed my hair, put on some light eye shadow and red lipstick and got into my black dress.

I notified the band on what I was going to sing and then waited in the dressing room until Tina told me I was up. I got a thumbs up from her and then heard my name being called.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention. Then next song is called There you'll be and will sung by the girl everyone calls The beautiful Swan. Her name tells us everything about her, I present, the beautiful Isabella Swan."

I heard a roaring applause and several people whistle, and walked onto the stage.

I took a deep breath as I stepped into the spotlights and began my song.

_Edward this is for you._ There were only a few times I let myself think his name. When I was singing or writing about him. I closed my eyes and imagined his face in front of me.

**When I think back, **I sang.**  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind**

_I would do anything to get them back._

**I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me**

_Why aren't you hear with me now Edward? I need you. _

In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky

_I really used to see you. Now I see you when I'm awake. Will there ever be a time when I won't see you?_

**In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life**

_How could you ever think that I would forget you? You own my heart._**  
**

**I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be**

_As if I'd ever stop thinking about you. As if I could ever forget your scent, your face, the feeling of your lips against mine. _

Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach

Because I felt like I could do anything as long as I had you one my side.

**And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through**

You always made me feel loved and beautiful, even though I didn't believe half of the things you told me. Like how much you loved me or how you thought I was beautiful. I guess I was right about that, wasn't I?

**Oh, I owe so much to you**

I opened my eyes and I looked at Allie sitting on Luc's lap as I sang this.

_You gave me her. Thank you so much. _

**You were right there for me**

In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me

_Just like you'll always have a part of my, even though you didn't want it. It was something beyond our control. I had already given you my heart and it was much too late to take it back. _

**And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be**

'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength

_And now I see all that in our daughter. I wished you could see her. You would have been so proud of her, no matter how you feel about me._

**And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always  
**

I wiped away a single tear as I tried to keep myself from really crying. **(A/N yes vampires can cry. Why? Because this is MY story and I say so :P) **

**In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
**

**In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be**

There was a moment of silence before the crowd started applauding. I closed my eyes once again as the tears spilled over. _I love you._ I added in my head, before making my way back, off the stage.

_I wonder where he is right now. Is he happy? Is he with Tanya, or maybe even somebody else? _

_Stop it!_ I ordered myself. _Don't do this to yourself!_

"That was great Bella" Tine said happily, hugging me briefly.

I didn't respond, but they were already used to that. I never liked to interact with people after singing a song. I wrote all my songs, so they were all about how I felt. I never liked to talk about them, but singing was different. I can't really explain it, but it made me feel closer to him. But it also made it harder at the same time. All the pressure, all the feeling and hurt always came back in a rush, but it was the only way for me not to break down in front of my family. I would never forgive myself if Allie ever saw me in that state.

So I stayed in the changing room a little bit longer before I headed out to the bar, with a fake happy smile on my face.

The smile changed into a real one as soon as I saw Allison giggling and talking with Luc and Daren.

"Hi honey, what are you laughing about?" I asked her as I picked her up.

"Luc is telling me a funny story" She said, still giggling.

"Ow? Well it must be really funny if it turned you into such a gigglemonster." I laughed, kittling her slightly, which made her laugh even harder.

_God how I love that sound. _

"Mommy, you were sooooo good!" She shouted, so everyone near the bar could hear her and laughed. "I looove that song."

"And you know what I love?" I asked her seriously.

"No, what?" She asked looking at me with big eyes, as if I was about to tell her the biggest secret in the world.

I kissed her nose and replied. "You" which made her smile grow even bigger.

"Me too, me too. I love you tooooooooo" she exclaimed.

"Excuse me." Someone behind me asked and I sat Allie down on the bar as I turned around to help the person who addressed me.

I was glad I had put Allie down the moment I saw who was talking to me. In front of me were three vampires with golden eyes, staring at me.

I recognized them instantly, how could I not?

I gasped as I looked into the eyes of none other than ….

* * *

**I know, I know. I'm mean, but I wanted a cliffhanger. Please review me and let me know what you think of this chapter and tell me who you think the vampires are.  
****So this was the second chapter. Please tell me what you think of it.  
****Bye bye. **

**Ow and btw: if you know a great fanfic about twilight or Harry Potter (it doesn't matter if you write it yourself) please send me the title and the name of the writers profile. I'm going to post a "favorite story(stories) of the week" with every chapter. **

**Favorite stories of the past weeks:  
****  
- Changing the future by: Choises HP (I abselutly love all her stories)  
****  
- Scarlet (twilight fanfiction) by: Archer 24 (I also loved her story called: guardian Agent) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys here is chapter 3. **

**Disclaim: I do not own twilight, even though I wish I did. I even dream about it, but that's all it's going to be: a dream. So I decided to do the closest thing I could find to owning Twilight. It's called FANFICTION! **

…...

**Chapter 3: Visitors **

"_Excuse me." Someone behind me asked and I sat Allie down on the bar as I turned around to help the person who addressed me. _

_I was glad I had put Allie down the moment I saw who was talking to me. In front of me were three vampires with golden eyes, staring at me. _

_I recognized them instantly, how could I not? _

_I gasped as I looked into the eyes of none other than …._

…..

I gasped as I looked into the eyes of none other than the vampires I knew as the Denali girls.

"Hello. We didn't know there was another coven in this town." The vampire with long curly blonde hair said. I already knew who she was the moment I saw her. She was the person whose name I have heard in so many of my dreams about _him_. "I'm Tanya Denali" She said, introducing herself. "And these are my sisters Irina and Kate."

She held her hand out for me to shake, but I just looked at it without taking it.

Luc gave me a strange look before standing next to me and greeting them himself.

"Hello. I'm Luc Fernandez and this is my wife Bella." He wrapped his arm around my hip and shook her hand.

He looked around to introduce Alison, but Daren had already picked her up and was tickling her. She had turned around, so you couldn't recognize her face.

"And that little giggling girl is Bella's daughter Alison." He pointed at Alison.

Tanya's eyes grew big when she heard Luc say the word daughter. I knew exactly what she was thinking, so I decided it was time for me to say something.

"She's not an immortal child" Everyone's eyes snapped towards me. "She's my actual daughter. I had her when I was still human."

"Ok, so she's human." Kate said, nodding to herself. "Ah, yes, I can hear her heartbeat."

"Yes and no." I said, and started explaining "She's part human part vampire. Her father was a vampire."

Kate, Tanya and Irina were looking at me with bog eyes.

"P – part human, part vampire?" Irina exclaimed, rather loudly. A few people who were standing near us turned around and looked at her strangely, so I tried to cover up her mistake. "Yes, I know right? I love that movie, but the book was so much better." Keeping an excited smile on my face the whole time. The couple in front of us turned around and minded their own business after that.

"I think we should talk about this somewhere else" Luc suggested, also looking at the couple. "Bella, if you go get your stuff, I'll take Allie."

I nodded and went to get my stuff from the changing room, without saying another word.

As soon as I was out of sight I started walking faster towards the changing room. Thankfully it was empty, so I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. They could use the other room if they needed to.

_Edward._

I gasped and wrapped my arms around myself. The hole in my chest opened up once again, as if it was ripped open.

_Why? Why did he still have this much power over me? After all these years! _

_It will be as if I never existed. Lie._

_I had the urge to laugh, even though I didn't think anything about what had happened was funny. As if I never existed, my ass. _

_Our kind is easily distracted, Lie! How come I couldn't distract myself? Why did I have to love him? Why couldn't I get over him like he obviously got over me? _

I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone started knocking on the door. I tried to sound as normal as possible when I asked. "Who's there?"

"It's me Luc, what's taking you so long?"

"Uhm, I'll just be a minute."

"Why did you lock the door?" He asked when the door didn't open.

"I'm changing. Why don't you go ahead? I'll catch up with the car."

"Ok" Luc answered, but I could hear the suspicion in his voice. "I'll see you at home"

After that I was once again left alone. I quickly changed into my jeans and shirt and threw on my heels. I wiped my tears before heading outside.

It was cold outside, obviously it didn't bother me, but I was glad I had a coat anyway. People tend to look at you weirdly if you walk outside on a cold night in a short sleeved t-shirt and without a coat.

_Ok Bella. It's time for the fake smile again. You don't want anyone to suspect anything do you? _

No, I didn't want anyone to suspect anything, especially Allie. Luc probably would guess something is going on, but he won't bother me if I tell him not to talk about it. Tanya and the rest I really didn't want to suspect anything. Especially if she still had contact with the…Cullens – wince-, which she probably had if she was with _him._ I cringed at the thought. Of course she's with him. Who wouldn't say yes to…E-_him_?

He is thoughtful, smart, handsome, caring -. _STOP right there_. A voice in my head said. _Did you forget what he has done to you? He wasn't so caring when he dumped you after making love to you, was he? Where was his thoughtfulness when he ripped your heart out of your chest, broke it into millions of pieces and threw it back at your feet? _

Yes, he had hurt me in the worst way imaginable, but I still loved him. Is that stupid? I guess so, but I still wanted him to be happy. No matter what he did to me, he was also the one who had given me Allison.

_Allison. Exactly. And right now you need to get your act together FOR Allison. _

I calmed myself right before I opened the door leading into the hallway and then turned right into the living room. Luc was already sitting on the couch with Allie on his lap. Lizzy and Stefan were standing right behind him, holding hands like they usually do. The Denali sisters were all sitting together on the second couch. There were two other Vampire's sitting on the other couch. Probably Carmen and Eleazar. I had seen a lot of pictures of the sisters, but I couldn't remember seeing any of them.

"Momma" Allie laughed and tried to jump off of Luc, but he caught her before she could hit the ground and put her on the ground. Even though she was very graceful, she was still a child, so it was really amusing to see her almost trip over very little things, but of course with four vampires in house who adored her, she never actually fell.

"Bella, we were just about to tell the Denali's about Alice."

My head snapped towards the Denali's to see if they had heard, but they didn't look very surprised. Well, Alice isn't a very unusual name, so they probably didn't think anything of it.

"Well, as I was saying." Luc went on when I sat down next to him with Allie on my lap. "Bella was pregnant with Allison when she was still human, but Allison's father was a vampire, so we had to change her when Allie was born, because she was dying."

I buried my face in Allison's hair. I had always loved the smell of my strawberry shampoo, so I bought her the same. Her scent was a mixture of strawberries, lilac, honey, sweet and floral. And if you really concentrate you can smell a warm vanilla note. **(A/N I wanted to mix Bella and Edwards scent, so I hope this somehow makes Renesmee smell like them)**

I hated thinking back about almost losing my little baby. I also hated thinking about the day I lost all my family. Renee and Phil had died the same day Allie was born, my birthday. Charlie had died just a few months later, but that day was the last time I had talked to him.

"Who was the father? We may know him." Eleazar asked.

"Uhm, I don't remember his name. I don't even thing he ever told me." I said and thanked my lucky stars that I had already thought about this answer. Sure, it made me sound like some kind of tramp, but I didn't care and neither did the others. Of course Luc was sure that there was more than I let him know, but he didn't push me to tell the truth. I was quite clear to him that I had loved Allie's father.

"Anyway, he's not a part of our lives anymore." I said, shrugging.

"Well, he must have been quite special with a gifted girl as her." Eleazar said "Especially with a shield as her mother."

"I'm sorry?" I said.

"I can identify special powers of vampire's." He explained. "I knew it the moment I met her that she is very talented and now that I have met you as well, it's clear why she is so powerful."

"A shield." Stefan said thoughtful, "We never really named her power, but I guess that's the most accurate name."

"Yes, Lizzy is also a shield, but a very different kind." Eleazar said. "You could say that these two shields are an opposite of each other."

Luc thought about it for a moment before he said. "Lizzy's shield is something that protects the body, while Bella's protects the thoughts?" He half asked.

"Yes, something like that." He said.

"We know a family of seven vampire's, and three of them have special abilities." Eleazar started saying and I instantly froze.

_Oh, no. Please don't start about them_. 

"Your two shields could probably shield you against all three the powers, though I'm not sure about Alice's power." He said and the rest of the Denali's nodded.

I was hardly breathing as I held Allie, who was now very alert and bouncing up and down.

"Wow, she's called Alice too? Uncle Luc sometimes calls me Alice." She beamed at Eleazar who was looking at her in amusement.

"Yes little one. Her name is also Alice and she looks quite a lot like you, you know. Can't sit still for a second either."

Everyone chuckled, except for me.

"Anyway. I'm sure Lizzy can stop Jasper's power and Isabella would be a great match against Edward."

I winced at the name and the hole in my heart seemed to rip a bit open.

_Please not now. This is not the time. _

"Yes, I think so too. And it would be a great thing for him as well." Tanya chuckled, but seemed a bit sad.

_Was she thinking about him now? Thinking about all the great time's they'd had together. _

_Stop doing this to yourself! _The voice in my head said. _Why are you doing this? Do you want to fall apart in front of everyone? In front of Allie? _

I took a deep breath and tried not to think about him.

"Speaking of Edward. I'm sure the Cullen's would love to meet you. We didn't know that there was another "vegetarian" family in Phoenix, especially because of the sun." Carmen said.

"Yes, I think we'll need to find a place to stay away from the sun." Kate said.

"Oh, no, you can stay here of course. We insist." I said.

"That's really nice of you, but I don't think that's such a good idea. Your house is very light and if the sun shines…" Tanya trailed off. I immediately understood what she wanted to say and smiled at them.

"I don't think that'll be a problem. Lizzy has a great trick." I nodded towards Lizzy, who for the first time let go of Stefan and walked towards our guests.

"This will only take a second." She said and touched everyone slightly. She always did this with a person she just met. This helped her to remember their bodies and she only needed to do it the first time she put her shield on them.

She was still for a second and then nodded. "That's it. Now you can walk around in the sun without a single sparkle."

The Denali's looked at each other and then thanked her.

"Well, if you could all excuse me. It's time for Allie to go to sleep." I picked my baby up and Luc gave us both a kiss on the cheek.

"Say goodnight, Allie."

"Nighty!" She exclaimed looking very pleased with herself, while I just shook my head at her. She is so cute.

"Good night." Everyone said one at a time and then we headed upstairs to get her ready for bed.

Half an hour later she was lying in bed.

"Momie, what are you going to sing today?" She asked me. I always sing her to sleep.

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Uhm." She bit her bottom lip as she thought about it. "I want stars!" she squealed.

"Ok, so close your eyes." I whispered, as I lay down next to her.

"There are times when you may feel sad or alone." I started with my whispered story first. "That's the reason that I want to tell you I love you every day, so you won't forget. To help you have a reminder I picked out a star for us. Every time you feel alone or sad. I want you to look at the starts and pick the brightest one. That will be the star I'm always looking at when I think of you. My love is constant as the stars. I turning on the melody and gathered her in my arms. I cradled her as I sang:

**Constant as the stars above,** **  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true**

The lamb lies down and rests it head  
On its mother's downy bed  
Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow  
And butterfly dreams of a violet rose  
Dreams of a violet rose

**Dreams of a violet rose  
**

**I'll cradle you in my arms tonight  
As sun embraces the moonlight  
The clouds will carry us off tonight  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea.**

I rocked her softly as I felt her heartbeat slow down. She was almost asleep.**  
**

**Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true, **I whispered the last part and gently laid her back in her bed.

I stayed where I was, just looking at her, before heading downstairs. I could hear the Denali's talking downstairs with Lizzy. She was telling them about the club. They had all been silent during my song. Everybody always stopped talking when it was time for Allie to go to bed.

"Yes, and since Bella started working as a singer, the club has gained more attention. Of course that means that we have to be careful, so no one will discover our secret. At least we can reopen the club wherever we live."

"Yes, well it is a lovely club. I can understand why it's popular." I heard Kate say, as I walked into the living room.

"You can come to the club with us tomorrow, if you'd like." I offered.

"That would be very kind." Carmen smiled. I looked at her for a second, but had to look away. Her golden eyes and the way she said that, reminded me a little bit of Esme. I could hear in her manner of speaking, that she is very kind.

"I'll drop Alice off, tomorrow." Luc said as he started playing with my hair. "She insisted that I see her new drawing, because the teacher hung it in the classroom."

I chuckled. "Make a picture of it, will you. Oh, don't forget that Rachel is driving with you tomorrow to out house."

He nodded and turned towards the Denali's.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." I smiled at them. "You can use them for as long as you'll need. As you see we have a lot room."

I gave them the rooms on the third floor.

"Carmen, Eleazar this is your room. All the closets are empty, so feel free to put your things wherever you'd like." I pointed at the first room. "Tanya, you can have this room, Kate this one and this room is yours Irina."

"Thank you so much. You hardly know us, yet you're so welcoming." Carmen said, giving me a warm smile.

"Let's just say it feels like I've know you for a long time." I smiled back, though my smile was a little sadder. I hoped they didn't notice, because I didn't want them to think that I didn't want them here. It just made ma sad to think that if things had gone differently, I would have met them years ago and looking at their personalities I would have liked them.

The Denali's left a little while later, to get their stuff form the hotel they had stayed in last night.

I walked downstairs, took a book and was about to make myself comfortable on the couch when I felt two arms wrap themselves around me.

"How are you feeling?" Luc asked me softly, hugging me to him.

"I'm ok, why are you asking?" I tried to pretend everything was fine.

"Bells, I could see something was off, what happened?" He asked me.

"You know how I am on my birthday." I shrugged.

He did know how I was on my birthdays.

"Yeah, but today if seemed a bit different. You looked sadder, yet happier at the same time."

I turned around in his embrace.

"I am. Happier I mean. It's nice to meet other "vegetarians"."

He smiled, knowing what I meant.

"Yeah, they're really nice too." He grinned and I shoved him.

"Stop staring at the pretty vampire guests." I teased him.

"I wasn't staring. You know I usually only have eyes for you." He said, exaggerating his Italian accent. Luc had an Italian accent, but usually it was more subtle.

"Oh, really baby, usually?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, that makes me feel all special and all."

Luc pouted at me.

"Come, let's watch a movie." I pulled him towards the couch, putting my book down on the table.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Oh, let's watch the old episodes of Buffy." He said, looking excited.

I chuckled, grabbing the DVD of season one. For some reason Luc was a big fan of Buffy. Of course the irony of her being a vampire slayer didn't escape us.

So for the next hours we watched Buffy episodes, nonstop. Soon the Denali's, Izzy and Stefan joined us.

The Denali's chuckled when they saw what we were watching, but didn't say anything. They did however laugh with us at the funny parts. We, especially Luc and I, had watched all the episodes so many times, yet we still laughed at the jokes.

_I guess there are some things you just never get tired of. _

**I know, I know. I'm mean, but I wanted a cliffhanger. Please review me and let me know what you think of this chapter and tell me who you think the vampires are. **

**Please tell me what you think of it.**

**Bye bye. **

**Favorite books of the past months: **

**A thousand splendid suns by Khaled Hosseini**

**Persuasion and Mansfield Park by Jane Austen! **

**Fanfiction: **

**Our yellow house (I cried SOOOOO much!) **

**This is not my life. (I read this one again, because Our yellow house reminded me of this fic.**

**Just one of the boys (LOVED IT! It reminded me of a Korean drama I'd seen, called You're beautiful) **


End file.
